The present invention relates to a process and a machine for filling containers with cosmetic products.
Machines are known for filling containers with compacted cosmetic powders, that provide for successive processing steps corresponding to the deposit of a given quantity of cosmetic powder in a container and to pressing it by means of mechanical pressing systems.
Again according to the known art the metering of cosmetic powder takes place, for example, by manually depositing the cosmetic powder on a metal surface provided with a number of cavities each containing a metal or plastic container.
In this case, since the fall of the cosmetic powder takes place by gravity, its distribution in the containers takes place in an entirely casual manner. The subsequent removal of the excess powder, accomplished by means of a special scraper system, must be carried out several times and thus causes clotting of the product or haloes i.e., differentiated zones around the central parts that later are very obvious in the finished product and frequently jeopardizes its use.
In a more sophisticated manner the metering of the cosmetic powder in the container takes place through the use of loading screw feeders or hoppers above the metal surface.
Such ponderal, i.e., heavy, metering devices, to be able to work, must be contained in variously-shaped metal cylinders and in these the drop of the powders cannot be directed homogeneously to all points, especially in the case of irregular and complex shades.
As a consequence, in the step of pressing for the formation of the finished product, the surface powder contained in the container is at a different level and exhibits a lack of homogeneousness of the cosmetic features as regards the preparation and the resistance to a fall.